Red Blizzard
by Kinsenka
Summary: Malam paling pekat dan bersalju di bulan Desember. Sialnya Minato-sensei terjebak dalam perjalanan pulangnya bersama siswinya yang sedang kelaparan. Dan rentetan hal yang mengerikan pun terjadi


Red Bliizard

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Supranatural

Warnings : AU ah gelap #plakkk OOC udah gitu aja, one-shot

Summary

Malam paling pekat dan bersalju di bulan Desember. Sialnya Minato-sensei terjebak dalam perjalanan pulangnya bersama siswinya yang sedang kelaparan. Dan rentetan hal yang mengerikan pun terjadi

Sebuah karya nista yang idenya muncul saat kelaparan di tengah kuliah berlangsung.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan lewat, malam kelewat pekat diselimuti cuaca dingin. Nahas bagi Minato Namikaze, salah seorang guru di SMA Konoha karena harus menyusun arsip data siswa kelasnya yang berantakan di kantornya padahal harusnya ia malam ini pulang cepat untuk menikmati malam liburan natal pertama sambil menikmati kare buatan isterinya dan main video game bersama putra tunggalnya. Ah, sial... putra tunggalnya itu Naruto yang juga belajar di SMA tempatnya mengajar tidak mau berbaik hati menunggui ayahnya yang sedang melembur dadakan untuk pulang bersama. Yah sudahlah, namanya anak muda! Pikir ayah berwajah tampan melawan umur itu.

Dan, akhirnya selesai pada pukul 10 tepat. Kare buatan Kushina pasti sudah dingin pikir Minato. Wanita bergelar 'red habanero' itu pasti marah – marah karena Minato tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang saat petang dan makan malam bersama. Guru berambut kuning itu merinding seketika entah karena udara dingin yang merayapi kulit atau karena membayangkan wajah marah ala rubah ekor sembilan isterinya saat ia tiba di rumah nanti, atau mungkin gabungan antara keduanya. Lalu Naruto pasti ia tertidur di depan televisi lagi dengan joystick tergeletak sembarangan di lantai karena main video game sampai larut.

"Salju?" Kepingan – kepingan es putih itu melayang – layang jatuh ke atas muka Minato ketika ia keluar dari lobi gedung utama. Segera ia kemudian mengeratkan mantel dan syalnya. Sepertinya ia harus cepat bergegas sebelum jalanan menjadi licin dan menyulitkannya untuk pulang

Mobil Minato terparkir sendirian di tempat parkir umum SMA Konoha, tentu saja karena seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah pergi mengosongkan gedung ini. Yah, setidaknya masih ada sepeda angin milik pak satpam, terparkir di pojokkan—mengambil posisi seakan mengawasi _ford_ Minato dari jauh.

"Konbanwa, Hyuuga-san!" sapanya ringan kepada murid kelasnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di depan bempernya lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan penghangat...

"Eh... Hyuuga-san?"

Kenapa ada seorang siswi malam begini belum pulang dan dia duduk di depan mobilnya?

Dan dia berlumuran darah

"Hyuuga-san, kenapa kamu berdarah?"

Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, dan berbalur darah si kepalanya dan di dadanya. Tangannya begitu dingin apa dia masih hidup? Minato menekan nadi di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengecek napas di hidungnya namun nihil

(dia sudah mati, kah?)

"S-sensei..." igaunya lirih sementara masih belum membuka mata. Minato kaget mendengar suara sopran gadis itu—ternyata dia masih hidup.

(Mengabaikan tanda – tanda kehidupan yang kosong sebelumnya)

"Hyuuga-san kau baik – baik saja? Minato menggoyangkan bahu kecil Hyuuga untuk memastikan ia akan sadar.

"Aku lapar..."

Heh... Lapar?

"Bau sensei... lezat sekali!" Hyuuga merangsek maju membuat Minato jatuh terjengkang. Dan, tidak berhenti di sana.

"Aku ingin makan sensei" Ia menciumi leher Minato dengan bibir bekunya kemudian mejilatnya intens. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Minato sehingga punggungnya jatuh ke tanah. Ini akan membuat bagian belakang pakaiannya basah kuyup oleh cairan salju.

"H-hyuuga-san!" teriak Minato tercekat.

Beku mendadak selama sepersekian detik, Hyuuga sepertinya sudah sadarkan diri dan menarik wajahnya sedikit

"Eh..." wajah mereka bertatapan dan sama – sama merona merah... dan juga memanas.

"HUWAAAAA... SUMIMASEN, SENSEI!" jerit Hyuuga salah tingkah, malu tiga perempat mati mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan barusan pada wali kelasnya. Dia membungkuk dalam berulang – ulang dengan mukanya merah mengepul. Minato bergegas maju mengambil mantel tebal yang tersimpan di jok depan mobilnya dan mengenakannya pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa – apa, kupikir tadi kamu hanya sedikit ngelindur. Ngomong – ngomong, kamu kenapa ada di sini pingsan... dan berlumuran darah? Apa kamu dilukai seseorang?"

"Hah, aku berdarah?" Hyuuga entah mengapa bingung sendiri dan meraba – raba seragam putihnya yang di beberapa tempat berbercak merah tua. Ekspresinya sangat linglung, barangkali kepalanya sempat terbentur dan kehilangan sebagian memori terakhirnya.

"Yah... mungkin seseorang mencoba melukaiku tadi... tapi aku tidak ingat bagaimana..."

Benar hilang ingatan

"Baiklah yang terpenting sekarang kau akan kuantar ke rumah sakit." kata Minato

"J-jangan!" teriak Hyuuga mendadak

"Kenapa? Lukamu itu harus segera dirawat, luka separah itu bisa buat kamu infeksi nanti!"

"Aku tidak terluka!"

Tidak terluka? Apa – apaan pernyataan itu? Minato jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Namun tiba – tiba gadis Hyuuga itu memereteli kancing seragamnya dan membukanya untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada luka sama sekali di tubuhnya.

"Oi, hentikan!"

"Lihat? Aku tidak terluka, sensei! Hanya sedikit berlumuran darah dan aku juga tidak tahu pasti sih..."

Dalam batin Minato menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Siswi satunya ini benar – benar aneh. Dia berdarah tanpa terluka, jangan – jangan... ah, sudahlah!

"Baiklah, kamu akan kuantar pulang."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_! Sekali lagi gadis Hyuuga itu membungkuk dalam dan berulang – ulang.

"Ya ya... sekarang masuk ke mobil." Minato pelan menuntun Hyuuga masuk sebelum dia sendiri masuk ke dalam kehangatan kompartemen mobilnya.

Begitu keluar tempat parkir, sang satpam pak Kotetsu wajahnya antara lega dan sumringah juga jengkel setengah mati. Kini akhirnya ia terbebas dan bisa pulang. Dalam batin satpam muda itu dongkol berat karena guru pengajar mata pelajaran Ekonomi itu membuatnya harus menambah empat jam ekstra tanpa bayaran untuk menunggunya sebelum mengunci seluruh gedung sekolah—tercermin dalam raut mukanya saat Minato-sensei menyapanya ketika akan melaju keluar area SMA. Minato-sensei sendiri sebenarnya sangat tidak enak lalu memberi pak Kotetsu sebungkus rokok sebagai permintaan maaf. Minato sebenarnya tidak merokok dan rokok itu ia dapatkan dari meja rekannya yang merokok, Asuma-sensei, guru Geografi kelas tiga.

"Jadi, rumahmu itu kediaman Hyuuga yang dekat dengan kuil itu, kan?" Tanya Minato mencoba memecah suasana hening dalam perjalanannya.

"Kok sensei tahu?"

"Aku melihat datamu dari arsip data diri kelas kalian yang baru kurapikan tadi, yah itulah sebabnya juga aku bisa pulang seterlambat ini."

"A-ano... sekali lagi _sumimasen, sensei_! Hontou ni sumimasen! Saya menambah keterlambatan sensei dengan mengantar saya pulang, saya mohon turunkan saya di sini saja! Saya hanya membuat sensei repot..."

"Ya ampun, Hyuuga-san hentikanlah itu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan muridku pulang sendirian larut malam begini di tengah hujan salju? Apa lagi kamu perempuan."

"T-tapi..."

"Selain itu masa kamu mau turun di tempat yang jauh dari mana – mana, di tengah hutan cemara Yomi yang gelap dan menakutkan ini?"

"Eh... h-hontou ni sumimasen, sensei!"

"Ya ampun, kamu ini benar – benar tak ada yang ingin disampaikan selain kata maaf ya? Jangan terlalu sungkan begitu, aku kan gurumu! Aku bertanggung jawab atas murid - muridku" Minato tersenyum hangat

Hening kembali dan kali ini Minato memilih untuk memutar – mutar tombol radionya untuk mencari saluran yang menyediakan ramalan cuaca—tampaknya ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan hujan salju yang semakin deras.

"S-sensei..."

"Iya?"

Hyuuga memegangi perutnya dan mukanya dibuat memelas.

"Aku lapar."

Yah... dia pasti lapar sekali sampai – sampai tadi tertidur kemudian ngelindur hampir menerkam leher gurunya.

"Sensei tahu? Tadi aku bermimpi makan daging, Aku rasa ingin makan daging!" ujarnya tiba – tiba.

Ah, tadi dia membungkuk – bungkuk karena merasa telah merepotkan dan sekarang dia benar – benar merepotkanku, perubahan karakter yang sangat drastis pikir Minato meringis.

"Emm... kalau begitu aku akan lebih cepat mengantarmu pulang supaya bisa makan malam lebih cepat."

Tangan Minato masih memutar – mutar tombol radio, silih berganti suara penyiar dan suara lagu terdengar dan acak.

"Sensei... aku sekarang sangat – sangat lapar, aku tidak tahan lagi!" rengeknya lagi.

"B-baiklah... Hyuuga-san, eto... maaf aku tidak menyimpan makanan sedikitpun di mobilku." Minato berpikir keras, mengapa tiba – tiba anak ini menjadi keras kepala? Tidak biasanya begini. Hinata Hyuuga adalah anak yang sopan dan tidak suka membuat orang lain dalam kesulitan, anak seperti itulah dia di kelasnya.

"Em-mungkin kita akan sempat menemukan kedai burger atau hotdog nanti selepas hutan belantara ini." Hibur Minato.

"Sensei..." Hinata mengggeliat melingkarkan lengannya di seputar dada Minato. Ini terasa berat secara tiba – tiba. Jalanan mulai licin karena salju yang turun tiba – tiba sementara itu ia harus mempertahankan laju mobilnya supaya cepat dan juga hati – hati lalu tingkah muridnya yang semakin aneh. Tetapi sekarang bagaimana ia melakukannya jika konsentrasinya benar – benar parah?

Akhirnya ketemu!

Saluran radio yang menyiarkan ramalan cuaca, setidaknya ini membuat pernapasan Minato meringan sedikit.

"... _diberitakan kepada seluruh warga kota Konoha dan sekitarnya bahwa diperkirakan akan terjadi badai salju yang cukup lebat pada pukul 10.30 malam ini dan akan berlangsung selama empat jam. Disarankan bagi anda yang akan berpergian malam ini untuk mengurungkan niat anda dan tetap berdiam di dalam rumah, karena jarak pandang yang sangat minim yaitu hanya lima meter. Sedangkan anda yang sedang berada di luar rumah tetaplah berhati – hati dan jika waktunya tidak mencukupi untuk anda tiba di rumah atau tempat tujuan, untuk sementara carilah tempat perlindungan seperti motel karena sangat berbahaya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekian dari kami, tetaplah hangat dan nyalakan perapian anda lalu minumlah segelas minuman hangat bersama keluarga..."_

Jam di dasbornya menunjukkan pukul 10.05 itu berarti dua puluh lima menit menuju badai salju. Rumahnya Hyuuga masih sekitar 15 menit lagi sementara dari rumah Hyuuga menuju rumahnya memakan waktu tidak lebih sedikit dari itu. Benar – benar pelik, barangkali malam ini ia benar – benar harus mencari motel. Tepat di perbatasan hutan ini dengan kota, Minato ingat betul ada sebuah motel dan ke sanalah ia akan berlindung sementara waktu dan syukurlah di sana ada warung sushi, barangkali kalau Hinata merengek kelaparan. Dan tentu saja ia akan harus menelepon kepada orang tua Hinata menenai kabar puteri mereka.

"Sensei?"

"Eh... Hyuuga-chan apakah kamu keberatan kalau sementara waktu menginap di motel? Sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai salju dan sekarangpun saljunya mulai lebat. Aku tidak bisa mengemudi dengan cepat lagi."

"Sensei... aku lapar."

Yaelah... dari tadi anak ini terus – terusan mengeluh lapar. Minato mulai jengah sendiri.

"Iya, dan di sana akan ada penjual sushi, kamu akan bisa makan nanti."

"Tidak, aku maunya sekarang!"

"Hyuuga-san, mengertilah! Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Minato mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku tidak mau makan daging amis ikan itu... karena di sini ada daging segar berlumur darah hidup, tepat dalam pelukanku."

HAH?

'Kraukk'

Hinata menggigit ganas leher Minato.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Spontan Minato membanting setirnya tak beraturan. Mobil itu berputar keras di jalanan yang licin dan berhenti setelah menghantam sebuah pohon.

Minato terbentur roda kemudinya dan merasakan di dahinya perih terluka. Apa – apaan itu tadi? Dan sebenarnya dari pada luka di dahinya, Minato memikirkan darah yang menyembur dari lehernya dan luka gigitan pada daging lehernya.

"Tadi itu apa?" ujar Minato lirih. Di kursi sebelahnya wajah Hinata berpaling menghadap kaca jendela di kanannya—tidak! Dia terbentur kaca itu bahkan sampai retak. Dan dia juga terluka.

"Hyuuga...san?"

Tidak ada jawaban, barangkali pingsan?

Namun tiba – tiba saja gadis itu tertawa keras.

"Lezatnya... lezat sekali" Minato bisa mendengar geraman – geraman kecil horor itu. Ia mencoba mundur dan keluar dari mobilnya namun kenop pintunya entah mengapa macet

"Sial!"

Minato didorong dengan kasar ke samping, Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di atas guru apes itu dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Detak jantung sensei kuat sekali... darah – darah itu jadi terpompa deras, dan berbau adrenalin yang lezat... rasanya aku ingin meneguk semuanya sensei..."

"APA?"

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"UWAAAARRRGHHH!"

* * *

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!"

"MINATO!"

Ah, kenapa Ia berteriak?

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan detak jantung memburu dan napas tersengal. Lima detik, waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk memproses segala informasi yang tersaji di sekitarnya mulai saat ia membuka matanya.

Ia terbangun

Di atas sebuah ranjang yang tak asing, yang biasa ia tiduri setiap malamnya. Di dalam sebuah kama meter berwarna salem yang hangat dengan furnitur yang ia kenali.

Lalu wajah isterinya yang memperhatikannya dengan serius dan dekat

Lalu sadar

Ia hanya terbangun dari mimpi buruk semalam...

Minato menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi di atas bantal menghela napas lega.

"sayang, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Minato menoleh sebentar kepada Kushina, isteri tercintanya itu. Kemudian tertawa kecil

Ampun deh... di usia akhir tiga puluhan ini aku masih bermimpi horror yang sangat aneh. Aku harus bilang apa? Dia pasti menertawakanku

(Bahkan diriku sendiri menertawakanku lebih dulu)

"Tidak apa – apa, hanya mimpi buruk." Minato meraih puncak mahkota merah Kushina dan membelainya untuk menepis kekhawatirannya tadi.

Dan saat itu ia melihat lengannya mulai dari siku sampai bahu diperban

"Tanganku kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak ingat kejadian semalam?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Kushina menggenggam tangan Minato, menariknya turun ke dadanya.

"Mungkin karena terlalu shock waktu itu... Kamu jadi tidak ingat..."

Mendadak mimpi buruk yang mengerikan itu datang lagi

Terasa lebih nyata dari bayangannya.

Jangan – jangan... itu semua nyata...

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Minato dengan oktaf suaranya meningkat dan terguncang

"Kamu semalam kecelakaan!"

"Kecelakaan?"

Kushina mengangguk pelan

"Semalam itu badai hujan paling lebat di bulan ini dan tiba – tiba jam dua belas malam kamu pulang dengan mobil yang bempernya ringsek seperti habis menabrak pohon. Kamu membuat aku dan Naruto takut saja! Kami menemukanmu pingsan dengan bahu terluka parah. Bagaimana bisa kamu pulang sampai ke rumah?"

Eh?

Oh iya, dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan tadi malam. Setelah ia mengantarkan seorang muridnya pulang. Lalu memaksa berkendara bahkan saat badai salju mulai memburuk. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

Selesai dengan kilas baliknya, Kushina langsung menghambur memeluk sang suami

"Tapi syukurlah... kamu selamat!"

Isak wanita itu.

Air matanya perlahan menitik ke bahu Minato

"Maaf, aku membuat kalian khawatir."

Minato balas memeluk Kushina

.

.

"Kalau dalam situasi yang tidak membahayakan seperti itu, tolong jangan memaksakan diri lagi!"

"Iya, sayangku."

.

.

.

.

.

Lama waktu terlewat. Menit – menit yang menenangkan dalam pelukan isterinya—melepaskan lelahnya. Mengalirkan perasaan dan memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain.

Seakan waktu membeku untuk sesaat.

Namun kwmudian Minato memutuskan untuk mencairkannya kembali dan perlahan melepas pelukannya

"Maaf mengatakan ini Kushina, tapi aku sangat kelaparan dari kemarin... bisakah kau memasak sesuatu..."

"BRUKK.."

Tubuh Kushina seketika tergeletak lemas di lantai. Darah yang mengalir dari luka di lehernya dengan cepat membanjiri lantai.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Tidak... bukan itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

Minato mengusap rahangnya yang berlumur darah merah.

Minato kemudian tahu bahwa ia baru saja melukai isterinya, menghisap darahnya.

Kenapa ia melakukannya?

Sejenak rasa laparnya mulai terobati namun, maslahnya bukan lagi rasa lapar namun ia mulai bernafsu untuk menelan semuanya.

Kenapa ini terjadi?

Minato kembali mengangkat tubuh Kushina dan menghisap darahnya lagi.

Bahkan sampai kapanpun tidak akan terpuaskan.

Sementara itu sesuatu pada inti hatinya berteriak keras mencegah insting monsternya.

Tetapi Minato benar – benar diambil alih oleh rasa haus darah itu

.

.

.

.

" _...di sini ada daging segar berlumur darah hidup, tepat dalam pelukanku."_

" _... Detak jantung yang kuat sekali... darah – darah itu jadi terpompa deras, dan berbau adrenalin yang lezat... rasanya aku ingin meneguk semuanya..._

 _sensei..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengapa kau tidak tetap menjadi mimpi burukku dan menghilang begitu saja?

Mengapa kenyataannya menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, kenapa kalian diam saja dari tadi? Kali ini aku yang masak sarapan..."

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kamar orang tuanya.

Dan melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu. Ia menarik kembali kakinya dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"AYAH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Ayah, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan tentang monster yang sedang memakan ibunya, menghisapi darahnya.

Mengingat kemiripan sosoknya, kecuali tatapan buas kemerahan itu. tetapi ayahnya (tidak seharusnya) memakan ibunya.

Naruto mempercepat langkah keluarnya

Menjauh dari adegan mengerikan itu.

Namun...

"CRAAASSSHHH!"

Sesuatu merobek lehernya secepat kilat. Sebelum Naruto benar – benar berbalik untuk melihat penyerangnya

Kesadarannya mulai redup bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang memerah.

Dan dua taring yang menembus lehernya

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Naruto."

.

.

.

-Tamat-


End file.
